Denial
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: It's not like she had feelings for him. Nope. Winry Rockbell kept telling herself she had no feelings what so ever for Edward Elric. ONESHOT.


Hey there. My name is Moomoogirl1. Nice to meet you!

Anywho this is my first Edwin one-shot so be nice. I struggled to write one, (I really did.) and now I have one I'm satisfied with. Hope you enjoy!

Now let's begin!

I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist. Do you think I'd be on Fanfiction writing about it if I did?

"Anyone? I could really use some help here!" yelled Winry carrying the huge box of tools. She looked to see if a certain _someone_ would come rushing into the room to help her but no dice. Winry sighed.

"Oh well…" she mumbled as she walked out of the room. 'It's not like I really wanted _him_ to come. I _really_ didn't.'

As soon as she reached the hallway she took a pause and looked to see if she would bump into anyone. Seeing the hallway was people free, she began to walk again, thinking.

'He always comes back for a while but he never stays. Not to mention he keeps going outside for exercise. It's not like I keep calling for help so that _he_ could come and help me. Heck I don't even want him to spend time with _me._ Nope. Not at all.'

The blonde had been this way for while now. She didn't _really_ miss him _that_ much while he was away. She wasn't _extremely_ happy when he came back. She wasn't _that _interested in the way he matured. She _really_ didn't want to gaze into his golden eyes. She didn't have _any_ urge to run her fingers in his hair. She _really_ didn't.

And each time the blonde thought these things, the more frustrated she got.

'After all I'm just his friend. I'm just his wonderful mechanic. That's all. It's not like I have _feelings_ for him. No way. I'm like his sister so why would I?'

It wasn't like she wanted him to desperately come back safe. It wasn't like she longed for him in the middle of the night. It wasn't like almost every day he was on her mind.

She didn't worry. He wasn't the reason she worked so hard on her automail. She didn't silently shed tears when no one was looking. She didn't secretly wish that with all her might she could just for once hug him tightly and never let go.

She didn't. She _really_ didn't.

"_But you do don't you?" _said a voice in her head._"If you didn't you wouldn't be thinking these things."_

'I don't like him!' snapped Winry stomping her feet now.

" _Not like. Love. You're beginning to love him aren't you?"_

By now Winry was storming through the halls with the contents of the box banging inside.

_"Admit it."_ Winry growled as she unknowingly reached the stairs.

" I DON'T LOVE HIM!" she yelled out loud and as soon as this happened, she slipped on the step.

Down she fell on the stairs, hearing the box along with its contents, the tools, bang on each step along with her.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 'This is really going to hurt later on.' She thought.

Just when she flew off the last step, expecting to land harshly on the hard floor, she felt herself fall into something…warm?

Winry, who had her eyes closed, opened them to see just what she had fallen on. She instantly turned red when she saw two golden eyes looking down at her.

"Winry?" said Ed. "Ed?" said Winry. For some strange reason neither one of them moved and stayed in this position (Ed, somewhat sitting on the floor, with Winry on him.) for a while.

That was until common sense hit them.

"Ur, uh…sorry!" yelled Winry pushing herself off of Edward despite the pain.

"No, no. It's okay! Really!" yelled Ed himself. The two sat on the floor across each other breathing in and out.

"I just…got clumsy." Admitted Winry doing a shy smile. "I see that." Stated Ed. "First I hear someone yell, and then banging on the stairs. The last thing I expected tough…was for you to come flying into me."

Winry really hoped he didn't hear what she said but it looked like he didn't. The two teens faces turned red as they quickly turned from each other.

"But really," said Ed after a while. "You're okay…right?" Winry could feel a slight flutter in her stomach at Ed's concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up. She wobbled a little. Ed instantly got up and caught her before she fell again. Winry's face turned even redder as she felt his chest against her face.

"I'm fine really!" she said as she moved her face. Ed however did not let go of her shoulders. " You sure?" he asked his eyes full with concern. Winry turned her red face from his.

"Yes…" she softly said as she gazed at the scattered tools on the floor. She then did a goofy smile and laughed.

"Guess I have to clean these all by myself!" she said. Ed did a confused face. "What? No way!" he yelled. At this statement, Winry stopped laughing.

"Then who's going to…?" she began until Edward picked her up and put her on his back.

"Wha?" was all she could manage to say as Ed then plopped her into the nearest chair.

" You sit down." He commanded. "I'll pick them up. Just get some rest."

"Huh? But…"

"Really Winry. Rest."

"Okay, okay." She said making herself more comfortable. For a while she stayed silent as she watched Ed pick up all the screws, hammers, and wrenches.

When did Ed become so, well…all gentlemen like? Was it because she got hurt or was it…something else?

Winry shook her head as she blushed again. She sure was blushing a lot lately.

" Uh…Ed?" she said suddenly. Ed looked up from the floor. "What?" he answered.

"Maybe…just maybe, you could…spend some time with me after this?" said Winry somewhat timidly.

Ed blinked. "You want to spend time with me?" he asked dumbfounded. "What?" said Winry now getting somewhat annoyed. "Is that a problem?"

Ed shook his head. "No it's just that…I thought you wanted me out of your way."

"What!" yelled Winry. Was that why he wasn't around her? "Why would you think that?" Ed shrugged. "Well, you seemed to act a little…weird around me. Like you were trying to avoid me."

Winry blinked as she thought for a moment. Now that she thought about it, she did seem that she was trying to push him away. It was only until he got the message that she wanted him near her again.

Winry let out a sigh. "Well I'm sorry if I seemed that way. It's just that now I kind of …" Winry turned red. " I kind of missed you lately that's all."

"You missed me?" said Ed, dumfounded again. "Yeah? So what if I did?" said Winry getting defensive again. Ed shook his head.

"Nothing it's just that…I'm glad to hear that." Winry stared at Edward as he softly smiled.

"But anyway I gotta clean this up!" he said suddenly turning red. "Yep! I gotta clean, clean, clean, away!" He frantically picked up the remaining tools as Winry smiled.

"But you'll still spend time with me right?" she asked. "Yep, yep." Answered Ed as he continued picking up the tools frantically.

Winry smiled even more brightly as she looked down at her hands.

If spending time with Edward made her this happy, if it made her feel this good than maybe…

'No not maybe. I…I do love you Edward.' Thought Winry blushing, as she closed her eyes while smiling. 'And who knows. Maybe you feel the same way too.'

Little did she know that Ed, who was still picking up the tools, was smiling and blushing for the same reason.

o0000o

Yay! I am done. I do hope you enjoy this! And no the person speaking in Winry's head wasn't her conscience. I think conscience tell you what's right from wrong so basically the person speaking in her head was her own self. I know. The human brain is complicated like that.

Anyways please review. It would make me very happy. Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
